


A Call Away

by HeartsFate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Team Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He owed her a long awaited phone call, even if it wouldn't last long.





	

Steve smiles sadly at the frozen form of his best friend, bringing his hand up to touch the cool metal of the chamber. “We’ll fix this, Buck. I promise.” 

He gives it one final pat, leaving the room with his promise. Wakanda is a gorgeous place, but he didn’t want to trouble T’challa more than needed. They’re working every day to reverse the effect of Hydra’s hold on Bucky. It was only a matter of time before T’challa’s personal best fixed his best friend. 

Steve dug his phone from his pocket, one of multiple disposable styles to keep them save. It’s been a few weeks since his team had taken refuge in Wakanda. It was only fair to call her. 

“It’s been three weeks, Captain,” Sharon teases the moment she answers the phone. 

Steve laughs, one of the most genuine since going into hiding, “I’ve been meaning to call.”

“You don’t say,” she continues with her teasing, “you’re pretty damn lucky you caught me alone.”

He runs a hand through his hair as he sighs, “I know. I’m taking a big risk and we can’t really talk for too long.”

“They may try to trace the call.” She states and he can just imagine the sad smile thats gracing her lips. “How are you, Steve?” 

“I...could be better. Bucky,” he pauses, closing his eyes and hitting his head against a wall, “Bucky voluntarily went back under cryogenic sleep. He figured it’s his best chance to get rid of what Hydra did to him, so he can’t hurt anyone.”

Sharon hums, “Maybe it is for the best. Is he getting help?”

Steve nods despite knowing she can’t see him, “Some of the best. I just wish he didn’t have to go through all this to begin with.”

“You’re doing the best you can, Rogers. Don’t let that bring you down.”

He smiles, her reassurance is welcoming. 

“How are the others?”

Steve sighs, “doing the best they can. Scott and Clint miss their families, but Natasha has been giving them updates and is keeping a watchful eye on them. Sam’s holding up fine. I think he’s enjoying this brief peace period we’re in. Wanda,” Steve doesn’t want to go on. He’s still bothered by the ghost of the girl he rescued from that prison.

“Steve, what happened to Wanda?” Sharon asks worriedly, “don’t tell me she’s...”

“Oh God no,” Steve tries to reassure her while trying to dispel the thought from his own mind. The thought of her dying, especially for him was sickening. “The kid had it the worse. They tortured her. When I got to the prison General Ross had them in, she looked like an empty shell of the girl I know. They had her in a straight jacket and collared the poor kid like she was some type of animal.” He hears the sharp intake of breath from the other end, “that’s not the worse of it. Her throat’s healing okay, but she still has some nasty burns from their sick shock therapy.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she’s talking more these days. No longer walking the grounds like a ghost, but she’s still pretty skittish.” 

“I don’t blame her.”

Steve slams his fist against the wall, “I hate this. I hate that I did this to her. To all of them.”

“Hey,” Sharon comforts, “they knew the the consequences. They had their reasons for following you.”

He closes his eyes, “I’m not sure I even know what my true reasons were.”

Neither speak. Both just listening as the other breathed. It was oddly comforting despite the huge distance between them. 

“Steve,” Sharon warns.

He laughs bitterly, “I know. Lost track of time and I’m going to have to destroy this phone.”

“Things will get better, Steve. We’re working on bringing you guys home.”

“I appreciate it.”

“You should,” she jokes, “I may be miles away from where you are, but I’m there with you, okay?”

“Yes ma’am. We’ll see each other soon.”

“Better believe it, solider boy. You still owe me a coffee.”

He laughs sadly, “When I get back, I promise it’ll be the first thing I do.”

He hangs up with a final goodbye. The phone cracks in his hand, giving a satisfying crunch. He’s made too many promises recently, even more to the Carter women he cares about. He just hopes he can keep them this time.


End file.
